What If
by tetheredbytheHeart
Summary: Faberry are sisters and Fuinn is on. Finn proposes to Quinn but when he meets the family what makes him rethink everything?
1. Chapter 1

Finn was so excited that he faked sick to leave work early. All the female students waved seductively to him. One girl even shouted out, 'See you tomorrow Mr. Hudson.' The girls loved Finn, he was the hottest teacher at the school. Usually Finn would ignore the flirting from the students but today was a good day! So he happily waved back and replied to the students while walking down the halls of McKinley High. He would turn around to see the young girls melting in front of him. Although Finn wasn't into dating girls 10 years younger, he already had a beautiful girl all to himself, Ms Quinn Fabray. He and Quinn had been dating for more than a year now and, you could say it was good. Today he was going to surprise her at work and propose to her. He picked out the ring last week, he was ready. He got in his car and drove to the main florist in town, where Quinn worked.

* * *

><p>Finn walked inside and greeted Quinn's work friends as he walked up to the counter, Quinn was behind the counter in her apron preparing flowers.<p>

"Hey babe." Finn greeted Quinn with a light kiss.

"Finn I'm at work, shouldn't you be?" Quinn said under her breath.

"Quinn take a break, come outside I need to talk to you." Finn grabbed Quinn's hand tugging it a little.

"Fine." Quinn let Finn take her outside.

Finn walked her just out the front of the florist.

"Ok, Quinn, I need to ask something." Finn nodded reassuring himself, "Quinn the time we've spent together has been wonderful. I love you, and no one else. You're amazing, and I want to make sure I can't loose you."

Finn got down on one knee, everyone in the shop glued their faces to the shop window.

"Quinn, will you… Marry me?" Finn looked up at Quinn expectantly.

Quinn covered her mouth with her hand, Finn was a little worried he didn't know if it was a good sign or not. She looked at the ring, than Finn, than the ring again.

"YES!" She squealed and jumped into Finn's arms.

Everyone in the shop came out to congratulate them both, Finn felt as lucky as ever.

* * *

><p>"Finn they will love you trust me!" Quinn said to Finn, tugging on his arm to encourage him to get out of the car.<p>

Finn stared at himself in the mirror in the car.

"Stop it! Man up and come inside to meet my parents!"

Finn took a deep breath, "Here I go."

Finn grabbed Quinn's hand tight and squeezed it, Quinn walked him up to the front door and pushed it open.

"Mommy, Daddy, we're here!" Quinn called out.

Quinn's parents came running down the huge stair case, a small brunette followed behind. Quinn never said she had a sister?

"Quinny!" Her mother called out as she ran up to her and squeezed her tight.

Quinn's father was the first to greet Finn, "Hello, so you're the famous Finn." He shook his hand firmly.

Quinn butted in, "Yes, everyone this is Finn."

Finn smiled at everyone, "Quinn who is this?" Finn pointed to the small girl in the back.

She stepped forward and shook Finn's hand, "Hello I'm Rachel, Quinn's sister!"

"You have a sister?" Finn asked confused.

"Well Yeah." Quinn shrugged.

"Oh Quinny, show us the ring!" Her mother squeaked, "Oh It's so beautiful!"

"You better be good to our Quinny." Her father said firmly to Finn.

"Yes, definitely!" Finn nodded.

"Well let's get your stuff unpacked, you'll both be staying in Quinn's old room. Then we can go outside have a nice chat, get to know you Finn." Quinn's mother smiled.

Finn smiled back, but he was nervous as hell on the inside.

* * *

><p>Quinn hopped into bed and started reading a magazine. Finn brushed his teeth and joined her in bed.<p>

"I honestly don't know what I was so nervous about, your Father is nice and your Mother is lovely." Finn grinned, he leaned over to kiss Quinn goodnight.

"Finn no, I'm trying to read."

"What so I can't kiss you know! Oh my god!" Finn got out of bed and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked.

"Downstairs!" Finn stormed out.

Finn walked down the stairs and stumbled to find the kitchen. A light then came on in the kitchen, it was Rachel. She was standing with the fridge door open in just a small tank and her skimpy underwear.

"Oh god! I'm sorry!' Rachel jumped behind the counter.

Finn turned around and covered his eyes, "It's ok, I do it all the time." He laughed.

Rachel couldn't help but giggle, "You can turn around now." She insisted.

Finn turned around cautiously to see Rachel sitting at the island bench, she motioned for him to sit across her and he did.

Rachel started to poor herself a glass of water from a jug, "so what did you come down here for?"

Finn just pointed to the jug, Rachel poured him a glass and slid it across the bench.

"How old are you Rachel?" Finn asked.

"25, and you?"

"27, but why do you still live at home? If you don't mine me asking." Finn nervously looked at his hands.

"Long story short, bad break up, he kicked me out, had no money to rent so I came back here, it's not permanent though." Rachel nodded.

"Rough."

"Never mind he was a jerk, he only ever wanted sex and he didn't care about my feelings, and I don't know why I'm telling you that…"

"It's ok. I mean I had this girlfriend once, didn't want to have sex at all, she didn't want hardly any contact with me." Finn looked down at his drink and sighed.

"Why are you still sad about it? That was a while ago right?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Hah just thinking." Finn smiled.

The stayed up for much longer than intended. They talked about everything, past relationships, work, friends, Quinn…

"Whoa its 12:00." Rachel said, "I'm going to bed, uh you're going to need to close your eyes again, remember, underwear." She giggled nervously.

Finn closed his eyes, he heard the small pattering of Rachel's feet.

"Finn?"

"Yeah Rachel?" Finn dropped his hand from his eyes but didn't turn to look at Rachel.

"I'm really glad you're with Quinn, you're a great guy."

"Thanks Rachel, goodnight." He smiled to himself.

Finn couldn't stand it he felt the need to turn around that second and get a good look in on her ass. His fiancé was upstairs and he was determined to perve on her sister, what was he doing? He couldn't hold himself back! He slowly turned his head hoping to catch a peak at her ass. She was walking very slowly up the stairs, her perfect ass was barely covered by her small lace underwear. Finn had a good long look but Rachel turned her head and caught him. He froze, she smiled awkwardly and walked faster until she was out of his site. What was he thinking! He looked down and saw a tent in his boxers. This was wrong!

* * *

><p><strong>More soon... ;) please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Finn woke up to the sound of crashing in the kitchen. Quinn was still asleep, so he thought he would go see who was making all that noise. Finn stumbled out of bed and down the stairs, running his eyes along the way. When he got closer to the kitchen he could smell… Pancakes! There Rachel was standing over the stove, making pancakes. Finn sat down at the bench.

"Good morning." He mumbled.

"Well good morning! No Quinn? Or parents?"

"Not by the looks of it? ... Pancakes YUM!" Finn grinned and sat down at the bench.

"Yup, so I'm assuming you want some." Rachel giggled.

"Yes please!" Finn nodded and smiled like a child.

Rachel placed a plate in front of Finn and got a plate for herself.

"I used to love when Quinn made me pancakes." Finn smiled to himself, remembering when he and Quinn were good.

"She doesn't now?" Rachel wondered.

"Nah, she isn't like that anymore."

"…oh…" Rachel nodded slowly.

Finn leaned over the bench, "I'm gonna let you in on a little secret…"

Rachel leaned in too, "what's that?"

"Your pancakes are way better than Quinn's."

They both chuckled loudly.

"Hey Finn I saw you looking at me last night as I walked up the stairs." Rachel teased.

"Pfft, no!"

"What are you saying I'm ugly?"

"No, uh no not at all!"

"So I'm perve worthy?"

"Yes."

"Haha gotcha!" Rachel laughed.

Finn chuckled quietly.

Quinn came downstairs and screwed her face up at the smell of pancakes.

"Pancake Quinn?" Rachel offered politely.

"Eww carbs!"

"Eww Quinn!" Rachel pointed to Quinn teasing. Finn couldn't help but laugh.

Quinn looked at Finn's half eaten plate of pancakes and slid it across the bench out of his reach.

"Eww Finn, don't."

"What's the plan today?" Rachel asked Quinn.

"Mom wanted to take us shopping, she said for girl time. Daddy said he had to go to a friend's, he didn't say why." Quinn smiled.

"Well I do love shopping but since your coming I'm going to have to pass." Rachel shrugged.

"Fine."

"I'll hang with Finn!" Rachel grinned at Finn and he half smiled back.

"Whatever!" Quinn gave Rachel a death stare and left the room.

"So hulk what are the plans for today?"

Finn took his eyes off his plate and stared at Rachel tilting his head, "Hulk?"

"Well you're really tall…but it's hot…" Rachel winked, she leaned over the bench and smiled. Finn could see right down her top but he tried extremely hard to ignore it.

"Uh I have no plans."

"We'll make some then." Rachel smiled and walked up stairs.

Finn knew he shouldn't but he couldn't say no.

* * *

><p>After Quinn and her mother left, and Quinn's Dad went to his friends, Finn thought he would watch a movie, so he looked through their movie collection. Rachel hopped her way into the living room and flopped on the couch.<p>

"So hulk, those plans?"

"I thought I would just watch a movie." Finn shrugged.

"You are boring. Let's go out!" Rachel grinned with excitement.

Finn wanted to so badly but he knew he shouldn't.

"Uh I'm tired, I woke up early and went to bed at 12…"

"Fine, we'll watch a movie, but you better choose a good one. No action or I'll leave." Rachel warned him jokingly.

Finn looked through the huge range of DVD's, it was hard, he didn't want a movie with sex scenes, that would be awkward and he didn't want a chick flick, because he's a dude, and he didn't want an action one. This left very little choice.

"What's taking you so long?" Rachel walked over and had a look at the DVD collection herself, she picked one out in seconds.

"What about this?" She held it in front of Finn.

"You're joking I'm a guy, I can't watch a chick flick."

"Trust me it's so good! It's sad at the end but it's good!" Rachel smiled.

"Fine only because I couldn't choose." Finn agreed.

Rachel popped in the movie and got it started, Finn sat on the couch. When Rachel came to sit down she awkwardly sat half a meter away from Finn. He shuffled awkwardly in his seat. He felt like he wanted to put his arm around her and snuggle, but that would make it hugely awkward.

* * *

><p>Half way through the movie Rachel started to tilt towards Finn, she did it an inch at a time. Finn didn't know what to do, he just sat there and pretending he didn't know what she was doing.<p>

"Can I lye on you?" Rachel blurted out.

"Sure." Finn nodded like some school girl.

Rachel lyed back and rested her head on Finn's thigh. Finn rested his arm on the couch. He wanted to tangle his fingers in her hair, he wanted to caress her soft face. What was he doing? He should stop thinking about this! He knew he had to!

* * *

><p>The movie ended and Rachel had tears filling her eyes. She lifted her head off Finn's thigh and looked at him.<p>

"That was so sad, I mean I've seen it before but it gets me every time." Rachel told Finn.

Finn had one single tear down the side of his face, he quickly wiped it away.

"Oh my god, Finn Hudson just cried over that movie. Well you do have a heart." Rachel giggled.

Finn laughed, "Well I guess I'm a bit sensitive, a bit!"

Rachel slapped his arm playfully and giggled.

"Hey I know what we should do!" Rachel said smiling wide.

"What?"

"Tonight I'm taking you out," Rachel smiled, "but you won't find out what it is until tonight." She winked.

"Okay but don't take me somewhere insane…" Finn chuckled.

Should he agree to go out with her? What if it were to end in disaster? Finn thought he shouldn't but then who could it hurt.

Quinn and her Mom walked in the door with shopping bags covering every inch of their bodies.

"Spent enough!" Rachel joked walking over to the kitchen where they placed their bags, Finn walked over too.

"I wish you had come Rach baby." Her Mother said.

"Oh I'm good, I did something better, I found out Finn has a heart." Rachel and Finn giggled quietly.

Now they had an inside joke, they were becoming good friends but sometimes Finn wondered if Rachel wanted more?

"What?" Quinn walked over to Finn and put her arm around his waist, and he put his arm around her.

"Never mind just an inside joke." Finn told Quinn.

Finn noticed the look on Rachel's face when Quinn walked over to him, it was strange, and Finn didn't know what to think.

* * *

><p><strong>reviews ? xxo :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**ok so this is the plans Rachel was talking about last chapter... just incase you dont catch on hehe enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Nope, Nope," Rachel held up Finn's shirts one by one and threw them aside, "Oh this one! It's super hot." She handed him the perfect T-shirt, it was a thin black 'V' neck.<p>

"Will you just tell me where we're going?" Finn asked as he held the shirt up to himself in the mirror.

Rachel sat down on the bed, "No it's a surprise."

Finn was about to take his shirt off to change but he realized Rachel was watching. Wait it's not like she's never seen a guy shirtless before, it's not a private thing. Finn gave Rachel the black 'V' neck.

"What? Don't like?" Rachel sighed.

"No I just want you to hold it for a second."

"Oh…"

Finn slipped his shirt off and asked Rachel for the black tee. He looked in the mirror and saw Rachel staring at him, he quickly put the shirt on and turned to show Rachel.

"Yes, very nice." She grinned very widely.

"Well I'm going to get ready." She said and walked out of the bedroom. Finn went downstairs to wait.

* * *

><p>30 minutes later Rachel came down the stairs. She was in a tight dark blue sequined dress that stopped in the middle of her thigh and black stilettos. Her hair fell over her shoulders in big curls and as usual she had her signature banger.<p>

"Let's go."

It took Finn a moment to realize what she had said, he was stunned by her beauty.

"Let's go… you asked Quinn if she wanted to come right?" Finn stopped for a moment.

"Yeah she's tired." Rachel shrugged and walked towards the door.

The taxi was waiting for them outside, Finn politely opened the door for Rachel and she smiled as a thank you. They drove to town, Finn was starting to brace himself for the worst, the worst being a night club. Finn did not dance… I repeat did not dan- The taxi pulled up at 'Liquid' night club.

"c'mon!" Rachel screeched.

She grabbed Finn's hand and pulled him out of the car, Finn threw a few bucks at the driver before he was dragged. Rachel didn't let go of Finn's hand, she him all the way up to the door and inside. The music was loud, very loud, Finn shook off Rachel's hand, she felt a little stupid.

"Well do you like my surprise!" Rachel yelled so Finn would hear.

"Well, uh, Rachel, I don't dance!" Finn leaned in closer so she could hear.

"We'll see about that!" Rachel grabbed Finn's hand again and grabbed him over to the bar.

"Two shots of anything you got!" She told the barman.

The barman served up two shots of… god knows what. Rachel threw her head back and let the shot down. Finn did the same and screwed his face up after.

"Oh my god, what is that!" Finn asked.

"I don't know!" Rachel shrugged.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel had a few more drinks, Rachel was a little tipsy but the alcohol had only very little affect on Finn.<p>

"Dance with me Finny!" Rachel once again dragged Finn onto the dance floor.

"Rachel I don't dance!"

"Its fine Finn no one cares how you dance! They're all drunk!"

Rachel started to bop around on the dance floor, Finn couldn't help but smile she sure did look adorable. Rachel grabbed Finn's hands and tried to make him move. She threw his hands around with hers. Finn started to move his feet a little, he felt stupid but everyone around him was drunk, they didn't care. He got more comfortable with each move, Rachel was flailing her body around, she bopped up and down and spun around. Rachel kept spinning, next thing she was on the floor, flat on her back.

"Oh what happened?" she mumbled.

Finn lifted her up and put his arm around her to support her, "Come with me." Finn said in her ear.

Finn took Rachel to a table in the corner, it was quieter there. Rachel put her hand to her head and kept asking what had happened, Finn just said she slipped he wasn't quite sure himself. A few minutes later Rachel felt better.

"Thanks Finn you're so lovely, Quinn's lucky to have you. In fact she's the luckiest girl in the world." Rachel sighed.

"Any guy would be lucky to have you." Finn tried to cheer her up.

They smiled at each other, their gaze lasted very long.

"You look so pretty tonight Rach." Finn told her.

"You called me Rach," Rachel grinned widely. "You look really hot tonight." Rachel added.

Rachel stared at Finn's lips, Finn was afraid he knew what was coming. Rachel leaned in slowly. Finn came forward too. Their lips met, Finn's lips were separated by Rachel's bottom lip, she grazed her tongue along his lip and suddenly pulled away.

"Meet me in the girl's bathroom." She whispered and walked away quickly.

Finn couldn't believe what was happening, he had just kissed his fiancés sister and now he was asked to meet her in the bathroom. Finn started to walk to the bathroom, was he actually doing this? His heart told him yes, but his mind said walk away now! His feet were even saying yes, it's like his body was taking over. He pushed the door open, he wanted this so bad that he didn't think of the girls that could've been in there. Rachel was standing in front of a toilet door, she looked up, saw Finn and smiled. No words were spoken, he ran up to her and crashed their lips together. Rachel threw her arms around his neck and jumped up on him. He supported her back with his hands and her thighs with his hips. He walked her over to the bench and sat her down. Her legs wrapped around him tight, not letting go. Finn grazed his tongue on Rachel's top lip, she granted entry and their tongues danced. Finn kissed all the way down Rachel's neck, she breathed deeply. Rachel clawed at his shirt for more. Finn started to slide his hand towards Rachel's ass, and then he realized what he was doing! He threw himself off Rachel.

"Rach, what are we doing?" He said under his breath and scratched his head.

Rachel's lips were swollen, she just looked at him.

"I'm engaged to your sister." Finn dragged his hands down his face.

"Finn if you can do this, then you and Quinn have issues and you'll fix them if you really love her." Rachel hopped off the bench and washed her face.

"Rach, I- I don't know how?"

"I like you Finn, I want this so bad I don't know what it is but you do something to me, and I should stop the flirting and-"

"Don't be, I was responsible too." Finn told her, "I got to go, don't tell-"

"I won't." Rachel said.

"I'll see you at home." Finn nodded and awkwardly walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? thanks for reading :D xo oh and dont forget to subscribe!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Finn had a shower as soon as he got home, a cold one. He punched the tiles on the wall, he wanted this to be all in his imagination. Rachel did something to him, just like she said he did to her. If Finn imagined the future he saw Quinn walking down the aisle smiling at him, but then he looks around and sees Rachel to the side, looking at her feet, crying. What was he thinking! Are you stupid! His fiancé was in the next room and he was thinking about her sister.

Quinn waddled in the bathroom, "baby what are you doing? It's one in the morning." She mumbled.

"Quinn I need some alone time please!" Finn requested.

"What's going on? Where were you tonight!" Quinn asked.

"Wait you mean Rachel didn't ask?"

_"Let's __go__… __you __asked __Quinn __if __she __wanted __to __come __right?" __Finn __stopped __for __a __moment._

_"Yeah __she's __tired." __Rachel __shrugged __and __walked __towards __the __door._

Quinn interrupted Finn's thoughts, "Ask me what!"

"Nothing just please leave."

Quinn walked over to the shower door and opened it, "Are you crying baby?"

"No would you just please leave!" Finn slammed the shower door.

"So you whine when I don't care about you but when I do! UGH!" Quinn half stormed out even though she was half asleep.

Now Finn was pushing away Quinn. He needed to fix this, he had to set it straight with Rachel.

* * *

><p>Finn was woken by Quinn standing over him whispering his name, "Finn, I'm going out with Mom and Dad's gonna be at work all day and all this week."<p>

"fine." Finn mumbled, he could tell Quinn was still pissed at him about last night.

Quinn left and slammed the door behind her waking Finn right up. Finn got up and had another shower. He stood there for ages, thinking about the whole issue. What Rachel said last night kept circling through his mind, "If you can do this than you and Quinn have issues, and if you really love her you'll fix them." Did Finn truly love Quinn? If he did then why would he make out with another woman?

'Knock, knock' Rachel was at the door.

"Finn I made breakfast, we need to talk." She said through the door.

* * *

><p>Finn got dressed and went down stairs, Rachel had spreads and toast all set out, she had made coffee for him too.<p>

"This is a sorry breakfast." Rachel said.

Finn looked at his feet and walked over to sit down.

"I'm really sorry Finn. I shouldn't have flirted and-"

"Rachel don't." Finn held up his hand, "I don't know how to deal with this." Finn pointed between them.

"Just don't talk or I'm might do something I'm gonna regret hugely." Finn told Rachel without looking at her.

"I just want you to know…" Rachel started.

Finn looked up her and urged for her to continue.

"I just want you to know, even though I've only known you for a few days there is this strong connection between us. It sounds crazy but I really like you. I want to get to know you and even date you but I cant, and it kills me inside knowing I can't have a man I have really strong feelings for. It kills me even more knowing I will have to watch another girl walk down the aisle to see him waiting at the end, and it kills me because its my sister who he's marrying and I cant do a fucking thing about it!" tears fell over Rachel's face, she closed her eyes tight hoping the pain would go away, put no luck.

Finn looked Rachel directly in the eyes and didn't hesitate, her words hit him hard. There was a girl right in front of him that really liked him and he couldn't act on it!

"Rachel what you said last night about me doing something to you, well you do something to me too. Part of me wants to kiss you right now but the other part tells me I love Quinn and that part is right. I love Quinn and I'm going to marry her. We can't hang around each other anymore. Take all the chances you can get to hang out with your Mom or Quinn-"

"Why because you're afraid you'll do the unthinkable with me if we're alone?" Rachel sniffled.

"I'm going up stairs." Finn headed for the stair case.

Rachel ran over to him before he could leave, she grabbed his arm and pulled him in close to her. She started kissing the back of his neck.

"Let me know what it feels like." She whispered in his ear, pleading.

She wrapped her arms around him and kept kissing the back of his neck until she reached his cheek. Rachel tried to turn Finn around but he wouldn't budge.

"Rachel stop it…" Finn said under his breath.

Rachel didn't stop she kept kissing his neck and cheek.

"I want to know what it feels like, I want to know what it feels like to be close to you." She whispered time and time again, "Let me have you."

Finn turned around and let their lips meet. Rachel pulled him in closer, with their lips only lightly touching. Finn started to really kiss her back, Rachel lightly touched Finn lips with her tongue, he granted no entry. She pulled at his shirt to pull him closer even though he was as close as he could be.

"I want this so bad." Rachel whispered against Finn's lips.

"I- I do too." Finn whispered, surprising him and Rachel.

Rachel jumped on Finn, he supported her on his hips. She started to kiss him hard, and he kissed back harder. Fin started to walk up stairs when Rachel stopped him.

"The living room." She whispered between kisses.

Finn walked her to the living room and lyed Rachel down on the couch. He hovered over her kissing all the way down her neck and up again. Finn kept thinking it through in his mind every kiss made it even more wrong! Rachel pulled at his shirt, he broke their kiss to pull it off. Finn very slowly unbuttoned her blouse revealing her small white lace bra. Finn wanted this really badly and so did she, he knew he should've jumped off her right then but he was so drawn in. Her touch her, her kiss, her everything was incredible. She was drawing him in with every little move. Finn kissed along Rachel's jaw line and moaned against her skin, Rachel arched her back in pleasure. Finn brought his mouth to her lips again and Rachel moaned into his mouth but then she broke their hot kiss and looked Finn directly in the eyes.

"This isn't just some fling for me. I really want this." She whispered to against his lips.

Finn didn't know what to say, he just kissed Rachel. He kissed her and she kissed him, somehow Finn felt at home he felt it was right, but it wasn't right at all.

* * *

><p><strong>please review! next chapter is pretty good! so hold on! thankyou for reading!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**To answer some of you questions from last chapter, Quinn and Rachel's realtionship is very patchy but it will all come out later... also we have a lot to come so maybe some dynamic change will happen in the future but stay tuned!**  
><strong>Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>Finn pulled his jeans on and zipped them up, he stared at Rachel as she buttoned up her shirt.<p>

"Do you want me?" Rachel blurted out, "Do you want me like I want you?"

Finn pulled on his shirt and Rachel pulled on her jeans.

"I- I…"

Quinn and her mother entered the house laughing loudly. Finn and Rachel stood there awkwardly, Finn went into panic mode. If she had come in 5 minutes earlier…

"What did you two do all morning?" Quinn asked.

_Had sex._

"We uh- we- we watched a movie." Finn pointed to the TV.

"…Oh…" Quinn said slowly, too slowly was she onto something?

"Well uh- I'm going to uh- meet a friend for lunch." Rachel smiled.

"Yeah great idea Rach, great idea." Finn laughed and smiled awkwardly.

Rachel grabbed her keys and left. Quinn walked over to Finn and put her arm around him.

"Are you okay babe?" She asked.

"Yeah, fine better than ever." Finn nodded furiously.

"Look I'm sorry about last night and this morning-"

"Oh its fine babe," Finn smiled fakely, "I'm- uh going for a… nap!" Finn shook our of Quinn's grasp and walked up the stairs fast.

"That was weird." Quinn's mum said.

"Yeah…" Quinn said slowly walking over to her mum who was making lunch in the kitchen, "Is that breakfast?" Quinn looked down at the toast and spreads.

"Oh I think your sister must have left it?" Her mother shrugged, "Oh Quinny don't forget your father and I are going out for dinner tonight." Her mother smiled.

"Yeah…" Quinn nodded still staring at the left over breakfast.

* * *

><p>Finn flopped down on his bed. He couldn't believe what he had just done! There was no way out of this thing with Rachel now. He wanted to punch himself, he wanted to run away, he wanted it all to go away. He had just had sex with his fiancé's sister! Finn grabbed his phone and dialed Rachel's number.<p>

_"Hello."_ Rachel said.

"Rach are you really out with a friend?"

_"No it was just a terrible cover up. I cant believe we just…"_

There was a small silence, nor awkward or ok.

"Rachel we can't tell Quinn. I love her and-"

_"Wait what! You just had sex with me without hesitation and your going to pretend like nothing happened. You are a jerk Finn, go fuck yourself!"_ Rachel cried out and hung up the phone immediately.

Finn threw his phone across the room. He really hated himself right now!

* * *

><p>Rachel stayed out for the rest of the day, Finn didn't see her until he was preparing to go to bed. It was best though. Finn walked into the bathroom and there Rachel was.<p>

"Uh, Hey." Finn said nervously, he didn't have a clue on how to deal with this.

Rachel didn't reply.

Quinn poked her head in the door, "Hey come to bed soon baby." She smiled.

"Uh sure." Finn looked down at his feet.

Quinn fully walked into the bathroom, "What is going on with you two, you've been acting weird since me and Mom got home this morning?" Quinn raised her eyebrows.

"Nothing." Rachel said frustrated.

"Gee, well Finn I'll be waiting." Quinn smiled and left the room.

Rachel finally spoke, "So after what you did this morning you're just going to go fuck her." Rachel gave Finn a death stare and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Ok Quinny, we don't know how long we'll be but you go to bed ok." Quinn's mother smiled kissing her cheek.<p>

"Ok Mum." Quinn smiled.

"Oh Quinn, could you please go into my shed and reset the security camera."

"Yes Daddy, now go have fun!" She kissed him on the cheek and shooed them out.

Quinn's parents waved goodbye and left the house. Quinn went to her Dad's shed and was about to reset the security camera that covers all of downstairs. I wonder why Finn and Rachel have been acting weird all day? They were good friends? Maybe they had a fight? Oh the security camera might have caught them having a fight or something! Quinn rewinded the security camera, she was getting frustrated she didn't know why they were acting weird and she wanted to! She rewinded through her day bit by bit then… a single tear fell down her face. Quinn threw the computer screen across the room in anger. Quinn stood and leaned against a wall, she slowly slid down the wall and was sitting against it with her face in her hands. She cried and cried.

* * *

><p>Finn was sitting in bed wondering were Quinn had got to. She said he would be waiting? That just made Finn think of Rachel, he couldn't cope with what they had done. Finn had to tell Quinn he felt terrible but he needed to let her know. Suddenly Finn heard yelling coming from Rachel's room. He shot up and was about to walk out when Quinn came storming in and slammed the door behind her.<p>

"Why did you do it!" Quinn cried.

"Wait what?" Finn was confused, did Rachel tell her?

"Don't fucking lie to me!" Quinn threw picture frames at Finn.

"Quinn what is going on!"

"You fucked my sister! That's what!" Quinn yelled and cried out at Finn.

Finn stood there in silence stunned. How did she know?

"Why did you do it? Was it pay back? Is she prettier than me? Is she better in bed than me? WHY!"

"No, no no."

"WHY FINN!" Quinn screeched at the top of her voice, "It was pay back wasn't it!"

"It wasn't pay back but it should have been! Why are you yelling at me you're the one who cheated on me first!" Finn fought back, "You slept with Puck, he's my best friend!"

"That was months ago. You said you got over that!"

"Why would I? You cheated on me! Now you don't let me touch you! I can't even kiss you goodnight anymore!" Tears fell over Finn's face.

"Why didn't you just break up with me then!" Quinn yelled.

"Because I loved you and I would've given anything to make things perfect again." Finn told her.

"Is that why you proposed, to fix everything. You think some stupid ceremony is going to fix this all!" Quinn asked.

Finn looked down he couldn't look at her.

"We've been broken for months Finn, why can't we just accept that?" Quinn said a lot more calmly.

"Pack your things, you can sleep on the couch since you love it so much. I don't want to see you when I wake up." Quinn told Finn and more tears came running down her face.

"Quinn, don't I love you, please." Finn pleaded.

"No Finn its over, it should have been months ago." Quinn walked up to him and placed the engagement ring in his hand, "Take this." She said, voice broken.

Finn shoved his clothes in his bag and walked out. He wiped the tears away and walked to the stair case. Rachel was sitting at the bottom of the stairs with her face in her knees. Finn walked down the stairs and stopped when he got to Rachel. Rachel looked up at him, she had tears everywhere and a huge red eye.

"Did she-"

"She punched me." Rachel cried.

"How did she know?" Finn asked.

Rachel glanced up at the security camera that covered all of the downstairs area.

"You knew it was there." Finn said.

"No, Finn please."

"You planned it didn't you." Finn accused Rachel.

Rachel pulled on Finn's shirt pleading for his forgiveness.

"No Finn don't."

"Get off me." Finn shook Rachel off and headed for the door, he wasn't going to sleep there and have to face their dad in the morning.

Finn walked to the door and stopped when he reached for the handle. He looked down at the engagement ring in his hand and another tear fell. He glanced back to see Rachel standing at the bottom of the staircase with glassy eyes and a look telling him to run back. He ignored Rachel and left the house. Would this be the last he saw of Rachel? Would this be the last she saw of him?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! :D please review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Finn went back to work, back to his life. Although it didn't feel like _his _life anymore. One night he got back his apartment late from the school and saw Quinn had been. She had packed up all her stuff and left. The only thing she left behind was a note.

_Bye Finn._

_-Quinn_

It was really happening, it was really over. It had actually hit him, and hard. Finn sat on the couch and pressed the note against his face. He smelt her. He loved Quinn even if she had cheated on him before, but she didn't love him anymore. Finn got up and scrunched the note in his hand throwing it in the bin. He walked back to the couch and grabbed the remote when he looked up at the T.V and pointed the remote in that direction he saw pictures of Quinn and him in the book case. He let out a loud grunt and threw the remote at the picture frames causing them to fall and smash. Finn put his face in his hands and cried. But nothing he could do would fix what he had brought on himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 Months later<strong>_

Finn drove to work for another boring day at McKinley. He walked in the doors and got the usual looks from younger girls, even some boy… He went to his office and started grading papers he had put off last night. He had just begun grading the first paper when Will barged in the door.

"Finn! I have great news… I guess…" Will grinned.

"Oh hey! What's up?" Finn gestured for him to sit.

"I'm... well… resigning!" He grinned.

"What, wha-"

"Yeah, I'm resigning! I mean I've been teaching for a long time… I taught you for god sake! So Emma and I are going to settle down in a different town and have a break I guess. Finn, you're the first I'm telling because… I want you to take over Glee Club!"

"Me Glee Club?"

"The Glee club is on top Finn, remember when u were in Glee and it was the most bullied thing in school!"

"Well because we never won anything… But I can't… I may be able to sing a little but I'm not worthy of teaching the club!"

"Fine I guess I will have to tell Figgins that we have to disband the Glee club…" Will sighed walking slowly to the door.

"Wait!" Finn called out.

Will turned around swiftly.

"I guess it could work out…" Finn lightly smiled.

"YES! Oh thank you so much Finn! You will love it! I promise!" Will shook Finn's hand and left the room.

Maybe teaching them would be Fun? Finn had to give it a chance at least.

* * *

><p>Quinn got home from work and sat on the couch. Rachel cautiously walked down the stairs and sat next to Quinn on the couch. Even three months later Quinn still hadn't forgiven her.<p>

"What do you want Rach?" Quinn sighed. She may have not forgiven her but she was still tolerable.

"How was work?" Rachel smiled at her as Quinn turned on the T.V and locked her eyes with the screen.

"You never ask me about work… what do you want?"

"Quinn… I… I want us to be sisters again. Ever since this whole drama with Finn we haven't been good."

"Oh I wonder why!" Quinn snickered.

"Oh Quinn get over it! You did exactly the same thing to me!" Rachel yelled in her face. "Oh god sorry…"

"No, you're right." Quinn told her.

Rachel was shocked.

"I'm sorry Rach. For doing it to you and not forgiving you for doing it to me…"

"Well there's a difference… Jesse was a jerk!" both girls giggled.

Rachel remembered about Jesse…

_Rachel walked down the hallways of Carmel High with her books clenched tight to her chest. Jesse, her boyfriend, told her to meet him in Carmel's auditorium before school. So she proudly walked down the halls knowing her boyfriend would be waiting for her. She slowly stepped onto the stage and called out, "Jesse, I'm here." She grinned looking for him. When she walked onto the stage she saw her sister Quinn kissing her boyfriend._

_"What!" Rachel shrieked._

_Both Jesse and Quinn turned to see a teary Rachel standing only metres away._

_"Oh god Rachel what are you doing here!"_

_"You texted me remember!" Rachel yelled at him._

_"But- but…" Jesse turned to look at Quinn who held up Jesse's phone in her hand. "Oh god Rachel!"_

_Rachel threw her books in his face and ran away crying. She hated her sister so much, and she hated Jesse St. James!_

"Y'know I don't think I ever apologised for stealing Jesse…" Quinn said. "Sorry."

"I don't care, he was the one who made the decision to cheat anyway." Rachel sighed, "I wish we attended McKinley. I would never have met him!"

"Yeah then I would've met Finn earlier." Quinn sighed.

"Oh sorry…"

"Its Fine, he's out of my system." Quinn smiled at Rachel.

Rachel put her arm around Quinn, "Are we ok?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry for everything."

"I'm sorry too."

The girls hugged tightly, Rachel was so happy that she and Quinn could put everything behind them now and be good sisters. Nothing had ever been good since the 'Jesse' incident, Rachel needed her sister back, and now she really had that.

* * *

><p>When Finn got home from work he crashed straight on the bed. It was 7.30pm, he had stayed back for a teachers meeting then he graded papers. He had to make himself dinner though. He got off the bed and went to the kitchen. When he passed the lounge room to get to the kitchen he saw the very last remaining picture of Quinn and him. He picked it up and stared at it for a good long minute. He gulped big and dropped it in the bin. He had to move on, if she did he did. He smiled to himself, he could do this. Quinn was old news, all he had to think about now was his own life. Quinn meant nothing to him anymore.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>hope you enjoyed :) lot more to come! oh and thats why Faberry's relationship was rocky but now they are great! Please stay tuned!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Finn woke up, face buried in students papers and a red pen in his hand. He must have fallen asleep in his office while grading papers. He looked at the big clock on the wall outside in the halls.

"Shit 10.00pm!" He muttered.

He scooped up all the papers and headed home. He was so sick of grading papers lately, it was near the end of the term so he was grading papers for all three of his classes except for Glee club of course. He really enjoyed teaching McKinley's Glee club. Since he was in it himself he felt he needed to pay it back. It was a lot better now. When Finn was in high school in the Glee club he got a slushie in the kisser nearly every day! Things were different now, Glee club was popular. Finn felt so happy when he saw all the kids walk in for rehearsal and not one with a slushie coated face and clothing. After to holidays the kids were going to Regionals, and to be honest Finn was quite confident! This group had much more talent than when Finn was in it… He was the lead vocalist along side Mercedes. Sure they were an extremely talented group of kids but they were never enough to beat Vocal Adrenaline.

When Finn got home, another late night, he went for a shower and straight to bed. He forgot about dinner all together. Plus all his cutlery and cookery was packed away. Finn was moving out! He had to get out of his old apartment. Everything reminded him of Quinn, sure he was fully over her and didn't care about her or her life but he still needed to move. He was moving into another apartment over north of Lima. He was happy that he was doing this. This was the final step for moving on. Quinn was a big part of his life and he now needed to fully let her go, and he was ready for that. Even though it's been 3 months since the mishap with Rachel & Quinn.

* * *

><p>Rachel got home from work and saw Quinn sitting on the lounge. The only thing lighting up the room was the T.V.<p>

"Quinn what are you doing up so late?"

"Shh…" Quinn held up her hand and kept her eyes glued to the screen.

"Umm ok?" Rachel put her bag on the ground and sat on the couch next to Quinn snuggling next to her.

The movie credits started rolling and Quinn let out a huge breath wiping her tears away.

"Sad movie?"

"Beautiful movie!" Quinn corrected Rachel.

"Anyway, Quinn, I have something to tell you…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm moving out!" Rachel blurted out.

"What? Why?"

"I finally have the money, I'm back on my feet, I need to move. I look silly living with my parents."

"I mean I'm happy for you, but sad as well." Quinn sad with a blank look hugging her sister tightly.

"Be happy for me! I'm finally gonna live my own life!" Rachel said pulling out of the hug.

"I guess… well where to?" Quinn asked smiling at her sister.

"Well…-"

* * *

><p>Finn walked down the hall way of McKinley for the last day of the term. He had his Ray bans on as he walked down the hall ways trying to avoid eye contact with the flirty students. He heard several girls call out his name but he refused to answer. Until one girl called for him.<p>

"Uhh… Mr. Hudson?"

The voice was so distinctive, he couldn't quite put his finger on who it was but he knew he knew them. He looked up and turned around slowly. To see the one girl he expected to see the least. Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p>She didn't quite know what to do. She was the reason for his pain, the break up, everything. So all she could offer was a smile. He took off his sunnies and looked at her sideways.<p>

"Rachel?"

"It's me…" She said, looking at her feet as Finn walked closer and closer to her. She was afraid of what he might say.

He didn't say one more word, he grabbed her arm pulling her into his office.

"What are you doing here? In Lima!" Finn asked confused as hell as to why she was here, at his work place!

"Well I finally got back on my feet. And… well I moved out and to Lima. I wanted to come back to where I grew up."

"Why are you at my work?"

"I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now, but I want a job. As a teacher! I used to be a music teacher, and I want to teach again. Will you help me get a job?"

"Fine." Finn muttered looking away from her.

"I'm sorry Finn, I never really apologised for breaking up you and Quinn." Rachel told him sincerely.

"It was for the best anyway." Finn said looking at his feet as he sat down at his desk.

Rachel moved closer and sat in front of his desk, "Well, how are you? I miss you, I may have screwed everything up for you and Quinn and our friendship that was growing but I still miss you." Rachel smiled, hoping he would miss her too.

"I'm good." Finn said sorting through scattered papers all over his desk.

"Well, Mr. Figgins is the principals name right? Tell him about me, and call me." Rachel said placing a note with her number on it in front of Finn.

Finn picked up the note and watched Rachel walk out of his office. He didn't want to tell her but he never deleted her number, and he _did_ miss her.

* * *

><p><strong>please review. I hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Finn held his mobile in his hand and stared at the name on the screen, 'Rachel'. He wanted to call her, he needed to call her but couldn't bring up the courage to do so. Finn stared at screen a minute longer twiddling his thumbs in front of the phone then pressed the small green phone. He pressed the phone to his ear and listened to the ring. His mind was blank, did he really just do that?

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Rach…-el … It's Finn."

_"Uhh hey… Finn…"_

"I got you that interview… at McKinley."

_"Oh my god, thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me."_

"Uh yeah, well have you got paper and pen?"

_"Yeah."_

"It's tomorrow at 9.30am."

_"Thanks Finn, really."_ Rachel said before hanging up the phone.

Rachel just wanted to crawl in a ball. What was she doing? Why did she choose McKinley of all high schools in Lima to teach! She thought she had gotten over her little crush on Finn, it was barely a crush. She though she was done with him…but then again… was she?

* * *

><p>Finn was teaching his first class of the day. This day was going to be long. He barely heard himself talking, was he even talking or was he standing in front of the class like an idiot. Everything was blurry, his words came out blurry, he should really stop staying up late. He glanced out the door and saw a familiar figure walk past. He found himself walking towards the door and looking down the hallway. Did he just do that?<p>

"Uhh just work on that for a second guys." Finn excused himself from the class as he rushed out the door.

"Rachel?"

Rachel turned around, her brown hair spinning past to reveal her face.

"Hey… Finn?"

Finn walked closer to her so he didn't have to yell, "Did you get the job?"

"Yes." Rachel half smiled.

"Uh good."

The two stood in silence for a spilt second as the awkwardness crept in.

"Well uh, I- uh better get back to my class." Finn said gesturing at his classroom now quite a distance away.

"Yeah, I better go… I guess I'll see you tomorrow…"

"Yeah." Finn smiled down at her.

Finn turned away and started to walk back to his class. Why was he so excited about her starting there? Finn smiled to himself as he entered the classroom, he had no idea why he was smiling it just came over him. A few pieces of scrunched up paper flew past his head but he didn't seem to care. He was distracted and he couldn't even explain to himself why?

* * *

><p>Finn sat on his couch staring at his phone, for the second time this week. 'Rachel' was the name that captivated him, he wanted to call her but didn't know why. He hovered his thumb over the green phone and bit his lip. He had no reason to call her, what would he say, what did he want to say? He tossed the phone on the other side of the couch and watched it as the light died down. He would see her tomorrow, he would talk to her then… but talk about what? Finn was so confused in his mind at the moment, he couldn't even concentrate at work! Something was pulling him to Rachel, telling him to go back, but he still didn't know why!<p>

* * *

><p>Finn sat down at a table in the staff room at lunch. Now that Will &amp; Emma had moved away he had no one to sit with anymore, it was like the other staff would single him out like little kids. He took another bite of his sandwich then glanced up and saw Rachel standing at the door looking around the staff room. She saw Finn and smiled, she glanced around the room more then decided to sit with him.<p>

"Hey, can I sit with you?"

"Yeah sure!" Finn nodded like mad.

"Huh, don't really know anyone yet." Rachel nervously laughed as she looked around the room.

"Yeah." Finn watched her look around.

They went silent for a little and it was again awkward.

"Finn why are things so awkward between us!" Rachel blurted out staring at Finn as he was taking another bite.

Finn swallowed and looked up at her, blank look on his face.

"Finn, I just don't get it! I thought we were past this whole Quinn situation, and I thought I was over-" Rachel paused realizing what she was about to say before continuing and correcting herself, "I though we got past this!"

"Yeah." Was all Finn offered.

"Is that like your favourite word!" Rachel asked sarcastically but slightly annoyed.

"Rachel, I am past this whole situation, I am over…you." Finn breathed out, "we should be able to get past this but we can't. Rachel, every time I see you I- I- I don't know but I just can't talk to you and I don't know why. I'm in some kind of phase."

"Let's do It, get over this once and for all!" Rachel smiled, "Hi, I'm Rachel, I'm the new music teacher."

"What?"

"We're starting over!" Rachel grinned reaching her hand out.

Finn gently grabbed her hand and shook it like it was fragile, "I'm Finn." He smiled.

* * *

><p>Days had past and Finn and Rachel were getting on well, as friends! The awkwardness had left their conversations and now they were great friends. Figgins had called Finn into his office, so in Finn's lunch break he went to his office.<p>

"Figgins?" Finn asked as he pushed open the door. He saw Rachel sitting down, she turned around and grinned at his presence.

"Hey, what's going on?" Finn smiled as he sat down next to Rachel.

"Great news!" Rachel said turning to Figgins.

"I have decided that since Rachel is such a great music teacher she could co direct the Glee club with you!"

"Well that's great!" Finn smiled at Rachel, "Thanks, this is great!" Finn said leaning over Figgins desk to shake his hand.

Finn and Rachel walked out of the office and started down the hall.

"We're gonna kill this!" Rachel smiled up at Finn.

"Yes! I really need some help, since I can't dance…"

"Got it covered Mr. Hudson!" Rachel giggled, "Well I'll see you after school? At Rehearsal."

"Sure, oh come a little early." Finn noted before Rachel was out of his sight.

* * *

><p>Finn sat in his office that was attached to the choir room. He saw Rachel walk into the choir room.<p>

"Finn?" She called out.

"Oh Rachel!" Finn waved walking into the choir room and towards her.

"Hey." She smiled, "So when do the kids come?"

"3.30." Finn nodded.

Both of them looked up at the clock and saw it was 3.15.

"Got some time to kill." Rachel said.

"Yup."

"So you can sing?" Rachel asked sitting down at the piano and placing her bag on the ground.

"Yeah… I used to be in the Glee club… but we were terrible."

"Really! I was in the Glee club at Carmel!"

"You were in Vocal Adrenaline!" Finn's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, Quinn thought I was a loser for doing it."

"I don't think you're a loser." Finn smiled.

Rachel nervously laughed, "You should sing, I want to hear you sing!"

"oh no."

"Please!" Rachel begged.

"Will you sing?" Finn looked Rachel in the eye.

"Maybe." Rachel said a smile creeping on her face.

"I have a good song," Rachel said looking through her bag for the sheet music, "It's the one I'm teaching my class at the moment… on Piano."

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"Faithfully, by Journey."

"Yeah that song's good." Finn nodded.

Rachel handed Finn the sheet music and she started to play the piano. Finn came in on queue.

_High way run, into the midnight sun, wheels go round and round you're on my mind._

Rachel was stunned he was such a good singer! She didn't fully concentrate on the piano, she watched as Finn stared into the sheet music filling the room with his beautiful melody. His voice was rough, and gravelly but amazing. Rachel surprised Finn by joining in.

_And loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be._

Finn dropped out and listened to Rachel sing the next line.

_Oh boy, you stand by me._

As stunned as Finn was he joined her for the next line but didn't take his eyes off her.

_I'm forever yours…. Faithfully.  
><em>

Rachel stopped playing the piano and smiled to herself.

"Rachel, whe- where did that come from! You're amazing!" Finn grinned down at her.

Rachel stood up and looked Finn in the eye, "Me, and what about you!"

"No seriously Rachel…you're so good, you shouldn't be in Lima."

Finn smiled down at Rachel as she smiled shyly back up at him. Suddenly Finn's body was urging him towards Rachel. Finn slowly leaned down looking her in the eyes. Rachel didn't hesitate she put her hand on the back of his neck pulling him down to her level her eyes locked with his. Finn closed the gap and put his arm around Rachel's waist pulling her into him. He kissed her hard, and Rachel kissed him back even harder. Was this really happening? Was he kissing her! Rachel put both arms around Finn's neck and breathed deeply. The bell rang and kids were sure to come flooding in. Finn pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.

"Rachel… I- I'm not over you." He whispered.

They heard someone walk in so Rachel quickly pulled away and ran her hand through her hair. She looked back at Finn who still hadn't taken his eyes off her. She wasn't over him either, she was far from it.


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel lay splayed out on her bed. This was the third day she had called in sick, but she wasn't sick. Truth was she was just avoiding Finn. After their kiss in the choir room she couldn't go back and talk to him about it. But what was she afraid of? Hurting Quinn? Getting hurt herself? Finn had cheated on Quinn… with her… Was Finn really that kind of guy usually? Rachel jumped when she heard her phone buzzing on her bedside table. She rolled over, grabbed her phone and without looking at the name, pressed the green phone.

"Hello?"

"Rachel?"

Shit! It was Finn. She was meant to be sick!

Rachel put on a gravelly voice, "Uh, Finn…"

"How are you? Are you any better? I...miss you." He said, low voice for the 'I miss you'.

"Uh, terrible." Rachel fake coughed, "I- uh- I gotta go."

"Wait, Rach… We need to talk."

"Ok Bye Finn." Rachel said in a rush and hung up the phone.

What was she doing? This was silly, tomorrow she would go to work and- as much as she didn't want to say it- 'deal with Finn'.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into the school and rushed to Finn's office. She got to his office and closed the door behind her. He was sitting at his desk and a big smile appeared on his face when he saw her.<p>

"Rachel? You're better?" He smiled, standing up and walking closer to her.

"Yeah…" Rachel said slowly.

Finn brought his hand up to her cheek and gently brushed his thumb over her cheek.

"We need to talk." Finn said softly, a gentle smile growing on his lips.

Rachel put her hand over his pulling it down and back to his side, "We do." She nodded.

"Rachel I wanna be-"

"Wait!" Rachel said bringing her hand up between them gesturing for him to stop, "I can't Finn." She said as she moved away from him sitting down at the chairs across from his desk.

"No Rachel please listen-"

"Finn, you cheated on my sister with me. What about Quinn?"

"What does she have to do with this?"

"Finn! She's my sister and we just got things good again and I don't want to hurt her again!"

"But we broke up months ago!" Finn told Rachel.

"Finn, my point is… if you cheated on her with me, then what would you do to me?" Rachel said standing up and walking to the door.

"You do things to me!" Finn said. Rachel had her hand on the door and turned her head to look at him, "Remember what you said?"

"Finn I've moved on. So should you."

"Well what was that kiss? In the choir room!" Finn said standing up and grabbing Rachel's arm.

Rachel shook out of his grasp, "you caught me off guard." Rachel told him and walked out of his office fast.

Tears started to pour over her eyelids, she was totally lying, she had kissed him back for a reason, she liked him. She hated herself for finally finding a guy who actually likes her for her and she just brushes it off like its nothing. But she couldn't date him, not after Quinn, she was right, what would he do to her? She knows what he is capable of, and that's cheating. She just couldn't.

* * *

><p>Rachel spent the rest of her Friday at work avoiding him, again. Her chat with Finn in the morning solved nothing, if it did anything it was cause her pain. She felt like her heart had been ripped out, and even worse, by herself. The day just happened to feel like the slowest day of her life, but when she finally did get home to her apartment she put her runners on and went for a jog on her treadmill. She blasted Barbra and closed out the world. Even few minutes she uncontrollably pressed the button to go faster. It got so fast that she wasn't jogging anymore but sprinting! At least it took out her frustration with herself, usually you can take the frustrating thing out of the equation and problem solved, but in this case she was stuck with it.<p>

She got off the treadmill, sweating and had a shower as she belted out some more Barbra. Barbra always made her day, but today she was failing her. When Rachel got out she started to make dinner. She got as far as getting a bowl out before she heard the doorbell. She wondered who it would be, she slowly walked towards the door and opened it. There Finn was, standing in the corridor.

"Finn, what are you doing here!" She asked him frustrated.

"Rachel I want you to hear me out. You didn't even give me a shot earlier."

As much as Rachel knew she should close the door in his face to save herself her heart took over and she gestured for him to come in. She stood in the main hall of her apartment with her arms crossed in front of her, "What?"

"Rachel there is no other way to put this…I feel like I need you in my life." Finn said gulping.

Rachel felt her heart pound but ignored it.

"If we ever dated, I want you to know I would never cheat on you. You know why, because I have this strong connection with you and it won't go away. Rachel, you're amazing. I thought I loved Quinn, but I didn't because I cheated on her of course." Finn shrugged, he looked up and into Rachel's full eyes. "When I met you my whole world turned around, I thought I had it all, but I didn't, because you weren't in my arms. I'm glad you told me to take you to the couch." Finn half chuckled, "Because it set me free of Quinn and made me realise I need something else, someone else. When we did it, I had never felt more 'whole' in my life, I know this sounds insane but It's like you complete me. And-"

"Finn," Rachel stopped him, walking closer to him, "Shut up." She grinned cheekily.

Next thing her lips were on his and his tongue was in her mouth. Rachel jumped up on him and wrapped her legs around his waist. Finn put his hands on her back and pulled her closer to him as her tongue danced with his finding rhythm. Finn had to break their kiss to ask Rachel where the bedroom was. They both giggled and Rachel pointed to her door. They crashed their lips back together and Finn shoved his way through her bedroom door. When he got to her bed he dropped Rachel on it and crawled up on top of her. He swooped past her lips teasingly and placed and very gentle kiss on her neck. He placed more and more small kisses all over her neck but Rachel wanted more. She placed her hand behind his head, tangling her fingers in his hair and pushing him closer to her neck. Finn got the idea and slipped his tongue out to gently lick the soft skin. He started sucking and Rachel moaned out. Finn pulled away for a second to look at Rachel. She looked beautiful and he didn't want to stop seeing her face.

"I really want this…too." Finn whispered a very long overdue sentence.

Rachel knew what he meant and it made her think of their first time together. This felt right, Rachel knew it was right. Finn was special and she was never not going to see that face ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>please review! thanks for staying with it up to this point :D<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait, enjoy! (I know you will)**

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up face down on her bed, with nothing but a sheet covering her body. She rolled over to face the roof and she pulled up the sheet to cover her chest. When she looked next to her she saw a sleeping Finn. She had an uncontrollable smile on her face, nothing could explain how good it felt to wake up next to him. His face when he slept was absolutely adorable and she just couldn't get enough of him. Rachel shuffled over to him and lifted his arm to place over her body. Soon after Finn woke up to Rachel's body pressed against his and her head resting on his bare chest. Rachel lifted her head up and saw the wide eyes and light grin planted on his face.<p>

"Good morning." She whispered, a small grin on her face too.

"This is new." He smiled back.

"Well yes." Rachel giggled lightly.

The two locked eyes for a moment longer and just lied there in each other's presence. Finn suddenly shot up and looked around the room.

"Crap, what's the time?"

Rachel grabbed his arm pulling him back down, "It's ok, it's Saturday." She reassured him.

Finn lied back down next to Rachel, "oh, well that's very, very good." He chuckled.

Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel and held her close. Being so close to Finn felt amazing. His scent even early in the morning was so amazing! There were no words to describe the feeling. No one else had ever made her feel that way.

Rachel lifted her head again to look at him, "Do you want breakfast?" she whispered.

"That would be awesome." He told her.

They both sat up, Rachel clenching the sheet to her chest and Finn holding the sheet to his crotch looking around the room.

"Where are my pants?" Finn furrowed his brow.

Rachel giggled and pointed over to the bedside table where his jeans were draped over the lamp. Finn chuckled and picked them up, pulling them on after. Rachel opened her top drawer and found underwear and a bra. She pulled on the underwear and held the bra to her chest. She felt Finn's eyes lingering on her. When she turned around, hands still firmly on her bra holding it to her chest, she saw Finn and his eyes were looking her up and down continuously.

"Uh, Finn? Could you please clip me up?" Rachel asked gesturing to her bra.

"Sure!" Finn grinned, "I have never really clipped up a bra, I only ever undo them." Finn chuckled.

Rachel wasn't impressed so then Finn hushed. Finn fiddled with the clasp for a while until he finally got it. Rachel turned around and Finn put his hands on her waist while Rachel's hands rest on his bare chest.

"You know what I haven't done yet this morning?" Rachel smiled lightly.

"What?" Finn asked, a small smile stretching his face too.

Rachel leaned up and gently pressed her lips to his. She smiled into his mouth as he did too. When she pulled away Finn looked down at her with his killer smirk, she just about melted.

"Yeah, glad you remembered." Finn smirked.

Rachel smiled and turned around looking around the room. She walked over to the corner and picked up Finn's shirt off the ground. She slipped it over her underwear. Finn grinned widely.

"So Hot!" Finn chuckled.

Rachel giggled at his reaction and walked past him, grabbing his hand and leading him to the kitchen.

Rachel led Finn to the breakfast bench and made him sit at the stool.

"What should I make?" Rachel thought aloud.

"Do you want help?" Finn asked standing up.

Rachel walked around the bench and forced Finn to sit back down, she stood between his legs and he rested his hands on her waist.

"Sit, I'm making you breakfast." She insisted.

Finn brushed his fingers over her hip gently and smiled at her. The way he looked at her even if it were just for a split second, it made her heart flutter.

Rachel leant down only a touch and brushed her lips over his, "French toast it will be." She smiled.

"You're amazing." He whispered.

Rachel smiled at his comment and walked away slowly to the other side of the breakfast bench. She walked around the kitchen collecting all the stuff needed. She could feel Finn's eyes following her, sounded weird but was true. Her heart started fluttering every time he looked at her and right now her heart was doing back flips.

* * *

><p>Finn happily took one last bite of his French toast Rachel had made, "Oh my god, Rach! That's the best French toast I have ever had!"<p>

Rachel smiled shyly, "I'm glad you like it." She said.

"I Love it!" Finn said standing up and taking his plate to the sink.

Rachel soon followed him with her plate placing it in the sink and wrapping her arms around him, "Finn you don't have to do that. C'mon got for a shower or something, I'll clean up." Rachel said trying to pull him away from the sink.

"I don't have to I want to." Finn said continuing to clean.

Rachel smiled at how sweet he was being. She held him tighter and placed soft kisses on his back.

Finn turned around to face Rachel, "Rach Baby, go for a shower. I'll be in soon." He smirked and kisses her cheek briefly.

When he turned back around to the sink Rachel had a smile planted on her face refusing to leave. She walked away from Finn and headed to the shower.

* * *

><p>When Rachel got in the shower she couldn't help but replay the night before in her head. This was something that she would be replaying for the rest of her life. It's like he made her feel like it was her first time again, although that was long gone. But the way he held her in his arms, and the way he touched her and kissed her, she felt like he was treating her like glass. She was only fragile glass to him and she thought maybe he would never hurt her. She hoped.<p>

Rachel felt arms wrap around her body and she opened her eyes , breathing in as he slinked his arms around her body. Finn kissed all along her shoulder, and Rachel let out a deep breath at the touch. Finn kept kissing along her shoulder until he reached her neck, and he sucked on the soft, wet skin. Rachel left one hand over his hands that connected on her stomach, and she brought the other to his head, placing it behind his head pulling him closer. Rachel could feel his erection growing harder against her back and she moaned lowly at the touch. Finally Rachel turned around locking her lips with his and sucking on his bottom lip. Finn had his hands firmly pressed on her lower back pulling her wet naked body flush against his. Rachel felt his erection grow even more against her lower stomach. Just when Rachel was about to jump up on him, Finn broke the kiss and just stared her in the eyes.

"Rachel, before we go any further, I just want you to know I don't usually just sleep around."

"No, I know." Rachel assured him placing a tender hand on his cheek.

"Well I kind of slept with you when I was dating your sister, and last night… but I'm not usually like this, I swear. It's just…do I have to say it again!" Finn chuckled.

Rachel smiled, she knew what he was going to say, "I do something to you." Rachel finished his sentence.

"Yeah." Finn smiled, crushing his lips back on hers.

Rachel sucked on Finn's bottom lip and he moaned into her mouth. Finn grazed his tongue along Rachel's upper lip and she allowed his tongue to dance with hers. Rachel moaned but her moans were muffled by Finn's mouth. Finn pulled his mouth off hers and leaned his forehead against hers, as he cupped her face in his hands.

"Condom?" He whispered against her lips.

Rachel pulled her face away from his and sighed, "They're in my bedroom. That's too far away from you." She sighed, "Where's your wallet?"

"In the bedroom." He said, slight frustration in his voice.

"Let's just take this to the bedroom." Rachel said.

"No." Finn growled and brought his mouth to Rachel's neck, sucking on her skin, "I'll pull out, I promise."

"Don't get it wrong!" Rachel said and crashed her lips against his.

They allowed their tongues to dance for a moment longer, and Rachel moaned loudly into Finn's mouth. While Finn attacked her mouth she moved her hands from his back to his shaft. She wrapped her small hands around him and gently started to stroke him. Finn moved his mouth to her neck and groaned onto her hot skin. She stroked him several times before Finn stopped her.

"Stop baby, jump up on me." Finn told her.

Rachel smiled and jumped up on him, Finn supported her on his hips and kept his hands firmly on her bum just in case. They were eye to eye, Rachel wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed up and down his jawline. Finn moaned at the touch and pressed Rachel against the glass of the shower wall, He grabbed his shaft and lined it up with her entrance, teasing her a little with his tip which made her loose it.

"Oh, do it." Rachel moaned out.

Finn lowered Rachel down until he was inside her. Rachel tossed her head back against the glass and moaned very loudly. She clawed at his back, renewing the scratches from the night before. Finn groaned and brought his mouth to her neck to muffle his moans. This time was a lot more rougher than last night Rachel thought. He was so gentle last night. But this time it was like he needed to be inside her and he ached without her, as did she without him. But Rachel didn't mind it at all. Finn pressed Rachel flush against the glass and his body, he thrusted faster and faster and Rachel got louder and louder each time.

Rachel leaned in and purred in Finn's ear, "go deeper."

Finn moaned and thrusted deeper into Rachel, she completely had no control over the noises she was making now. She moaned out his name and he moaned hers quietly into her ear.

"I'm not gonna last much longer." Finn huffed out.

Rachel just nodded and moaned some more. Finn brought one hand from behind her back to her chest and he grabbed her breast and lightly massaged it under his grasp. Suddenly Rachel felt her walls flutter and start to cave in on Finn, he pulled out and came all over the glass wall. Finn put Rachel down and put one hand on the glass as he stroked himself to ride out the orgasm and Rachel watched him, puffing. Finn stopped and smiled down at Rachel, she smiled up at him and stood on her tippy toes to kiss him lightly. When she pulled away she found herself lost in his eyes.

"Shit!" Rachel said turning off the shower quickly.

"I swear I'll pay for half of that bill." Finn told her giggling.

Rachel giggled and hoped out of the shower, Finn followed her out and grabbed a towel.

"So what's our plans for today?" Finn smirked at Rachel.

Rachel bit down on her lip and just smiled at him, "I dunno?" she said.

"Let's make some." Finn grinned grabbing his jeans and walking to the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys you have just read my first ever sex scene that i've written. Thoughts?<strong>


End file.
